The objectives of the proposed research may be outlined as follows: A. Primary Objective: Development of Simulation Models of Reaction of Rural Populations to Environmental Stress. B. Principal Classes of Variables. 1. Population Structure: a. Primary focus on regional total population size, density, distribution, sizes of population aggregates, population units involved in specific socio-economic activities; b. Secondary interest: statistics of age and six profiles, natality, mortality, nuptiality, etc. 2. Subsistence technology: a. Primary focus on land use patterns. 3. Social networks: a. Focus on social networking as organizing factor relating B1 and B2. C. Research Problem. 1. Controlled comparison of prehistoric Pueblo and Spanish-American population in same physical locale to similar environmental stress: a. Location: Arid Southwest (New Mexico). 2. Most of field work on prehistoric Pueblos already accomplished. D. Methods and Procedures. 1. Theoretical Framework: Systems theory; Network/Graph/Matrix analysis. 2. Data collecting strategies: a. Involve participation of archaeologist, geologist, botanist, ethnographers ethnohistorian. 3. Simulation Model. a. Designed to focus on linkages between variables.